1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bearing positioning tool set, particularly provided with positioning press blocks able to contact closely and smoothly with the upper inner edge of a bearing so that hammering force can be applied evenly to enable the bearing to be smoothly and quickly assembled and positioned in the insert hole of an axle. The tool set of this invention consists of a plurality of different-sized positioning press blocks respectively formed with two different diameters in order to match with different-sized bearings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As commonly known, a bearing is an essential machine part for positioning an axle and reducing wear of the axle, so a bearing is one of the most important transmission machine parts. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a bearing positioning tool set with application Ser. No. 11/540,558 is disclosed by the inventor of the present invention, in that a bearing positioning tool set in the present invention includes a grip 1, one or more positioning press blocks 2, and a combining member 3 combined together. The grip 1 has an inner end fixed with a combining rod 10 extending outward and having a combining threaded hole 11 and an outer end formed with a hammering end. The positioning press blocks 2 to be fitted with the grip 1 are respectively formed with different diameters and bored with an insert hole 20 in the center. Further, each positioning press block 2 is formed with a first fitting circular member 21, a first circular holding edge 22, a second circular fitting member 23 and a second circular holding edge 24. The combining member 3 is to be threadably combined with the combining hole 11 of the grip 1 for fixing the positioning press block 2 in position. A inner wall B10 and a top end B11 of a bearing B will adhere to the member 21 (or 23) and the first circular holding edge 22 (or 23) so that a knock force can be performed uniformly so that the bearing can be assembled to the through hole A of a wheel axle.
However in this prior art, after combination of the combining member 3 and the grip 1, open end thereof will protrude out of a bottom of the positioning press block 2. When object the bearing B, the protruding portion of the combining member 3 is easy to damage a workpiece D.